Days After
by Blind Zen Archer
Summary: A look at what happens to the Pilots after AC 196, specifically through the lives of Heero and Duo. (Yaoi all over the place, kids.) Semi-ongoing...haven't written anything new in it lately, but if I get enough feedback I am sure I'll write some more.
1. The Opening Skies

Days After: Part 1 by Blind Zen Archer 

Bored again. So I'm writing. 

Top Ace asked me to do a 2x1 awhile ago, so here it is. Not sure how long it will be, or if the lemon will show up soon. I am museless, so I'm basically writing as it spews from my skull.

Warnings: Yaoi, Shonen Ai 

Days After by Blind Zen Archer Part 1 

March 26th, AC 197

Heero Yuy, once known as Pilot 01, and now as Preventer agent 061, slowly turned over in bed, his arm lazily reaching out for his lover, only to find empty air.

"Duo?"

The clock on their dresser read 05:47. Would Duo get up this early unless something was wrong? He wasn't sure...but it wasn't especially likely considering they'd stayed up late stargazing. 

When they'd decided to buy a house on Earth, Duo had insisted that it be in the country, with a good view of the skies. Heero understood his lover's desire. After living for nearly sixteen years in steel bubbles, with defined horizons and artificial nights and days, both young men had fallen in love with the seemingly endless skies of Earth. Even on the night they first met, after trying their damndest to kill each other, they had sat and marvelled at the silvery moon, hanging in the skies. 

Of course, he hadn't let Duo know just how much he'd appreciated the beauty of the moon, and the young man beneath it, that night. That confession had come nearly a year later. 

But where was he now? 

"He wouldn't have..." For once, a smile began to gently curve his face. 

Learning to show his emotions, rather than hiding them behind a carefully crafted mask, was a constant challenge. But he was learning, with his koi's help. They were both learning a lot about living with peace, and living with other people. They'd only had this house for a week, but they'd already had to figure out mysteries like laundry, cooking meals together, and the arcane horrors of closet space...

But right now, Heero just had to know if his guess was right.

He slowly rose from the bed, letting the soft sheets brush against his nakedness, and draped a loose silk robe over himself as he walked out onto the deck which adjoined the second floor and the large hill that the house was built against. Footsteps swished against the cherry planks of the deck, and Heero silently sat down behind Duo, who instictively nuzzeled him and rested his head on Heero's breast as Heero wrapped his arms around him.

"Mmm...morning, Hee-chan. Sorry if I woke you up."

"It's okay. Watching the sunrise?"

"Yeah..." There was awe in Duo's voice as he looked out over a beautiful midwestern sunrise. A few stars still poked out in a wash of golds, pinks, auburns, and purples, with hints of blue now beginning to appear.

"On L2, Sunrise just meant that they turn the ambient light levels up by 5 percent for every ten minutes, until it reached about 80% of light capacity. Someone twisting the largest dimmer switch ever built. Nothing like this."

"Mmm. Every one of them is something really...beautiful. I could get used to doing this."

Duo nodded. His hair was unbound, and it felt like a satin curtain was moving across Heero's chest and lap. Duo had draped a nightshirt over himself that was about two sizes too large, and looked almost like a cloth poncho. It was a little chilly, but the gentle warming as the sun touched them was a unique sensation, and the view well worth it.

He loved living on Earth. They both did, he knew. 

"There's something funny about that..."

"What?" 

Duo had an odd habit of slipping between what he was saying and what he was thinking, sometimes making for very interesting conversations.

"The five of us, we were all born and raised in space, right?"

"Yeah..."

"But we all decided to live on Earth, when the wars were over. Even Wufei, who probably had the best reasons to hate Earth, and Quatre, who had the best reasons to stay in space."

"I'm not sure where you're going, love..."

Duo snuggled, almost unconsicously, against Heero at the word "love". 

"Neither am I, but I think I'm getting there. The ones who decided to stay in space, were Zechs, Noin, Relena, Dorothy, Howard, and all those former OZ soldiers who decided to join the Terraforming Project..."

"What about them?"

"They were all raised on Earth...and they all talked about the beauty of Space...it's like we all never really saw the beauty of the places we were raised, because it WAS where we were raised. We had to see the other possiblity to appreciate the beauty...and we fell in love with it."

"..." Heero slipped into thought for a second, remembering...

"Do you suppose that's why the Doctors, despite all their hatred for OZ and the Alliance, never wanted to destroy or damamge the Earth itself? They saw the beauty and never wanted to ruin it?"

Duo half shrugged, half shivered, partially from the still chill early morning, partially from the thought of the Colony drops being carried out.

"Maybe...I wonder if all we really needed to do to stop the wars was to make people see how beautiful life is on the other side...make them understand that they didn't have the right to ruin all this..."

"Deep thoughts for so early in the morning...but you've got a good point. One question though."

"Oh?"

"What about Sally Po? She was raised on Earth, and she's still in China."

Duo smiled and looked up into his lover's face.

"Love makes people do silly things, doesn't it, koi?"

"Hai."

Duo turned in Heero's arms, and they kissed, softly, against the backdrop of a new day.

End Part 1

Blind Zen Archer 

Please send comments to: [BZArcher@gundam.com][1]

[On to Part 2][2]

[Back to the Series Index][3]

[Back to Blind Zen Archer's page][4]

   [1]: mailto:BZArcher@gundam.com?subject=GW Addiction page
   [2]: ./da2.htm
   [3]: ./da.htm
   [4]: ../BZA.shtml



	2. Handiwork

Days After: Part 2 by Blind Zen Archer 

Well...I've decided that instead of doing a series of things that would either have bits of lemon in them or have a lemon, I'm just going to do (mostly) normal days/moments from life after the war. Somehow, I think this should be better. Sorry, TopAce. No gratuitous f*cking. (Yet??) Probably some lemon in there somewhere, though...

Days After by Blind Zen Archer Part 2 

If you had asked Duo Maxwell during the AC wars if he'd ever be agonizing over a loose board, he'd probably have laughed at you until he hyperventilated.

Now, he just stepped very carefully as he moved across the deck of his home, festooned with hammer, nails, and toolbelt.

"Dammit, why didn't those carpenters do a better job? I don't know the first thing about this..."

"Duo, if you can serve as a mechanic for a Gundam, you can do a little carpentry." Duo smiled at his lover's voice, but worry entered his voice as he turned to speak.

"Are you sure you should be out of bed? They said you needed rest, and you're not 15 anymore."

Heero performed an awkward one-shoulder shrug, as his robe slipped down to reveal the bulky fiberplast cast that encased his left shoulder, arm, and a fair amount of his chest.

"It's a broken shoulder, Duo. It'll heal fine, in bed or out. Even if I'm not 15 anymore." The calm warmth of Heero's voice made Duo want to pick him up and cuddle him, but if he started doing THAT, the board would never get fixed. 

"Well, at least this time you let a doctor set the bones..."

"Didn't want to risk 3 months in the hospital from an embolism."[1]

"I still can't believe this happened, though..."

It had been three days ago, and they'd been having a party on the deck with some of their fellow comrades from the Eve wars. Quatre, Trowa, Hilde, Wufei, Sally, and to their surprise, Relena and Dorothy, who had dropped in to catch up with them.

Surprisingly enough, everything had gone perfectly, with all enjoying themselves, and the two men had finally wished their quests a good evening after stargazing with them for several hours, and offering them the hospitality of the house. 

Heero had gone back out to the deck to put caps on the telescope's lenses, when a board on the deck had given way beneath him. Heero had instinctively shot his arms out to catch himself, but he still fell about 3 feet before he could snag the edge of the opening with his hand, hyperextending the arm and putting deep cracks in the shoulder bone. 

He cried out in surprise, bringing everyone back to the deck in various states of undress. Relena's leopard print nightgown had generated almost as many appraising glances as Dorothy's grey satin one. 

Heero had pulled himself up to the deck by that time, cursing fluently. He had felt the breaks grinding on each other as he'd levered himself up, and couldn't believe it had happened. 

Hadn't he survived so much worse with only bruises and sprains?? This was truly ridiculous.

They had rushed him to a hospital, and within a few hours he'd been x-rayed, diagnosed, dosed, and covered in a cast which they were assured would be ready to come off in a week or two. [2] The break had occured at one of the few areas on Heero's bones which had not been laminated to prevent breakage, to allow red blood vessels to circulate.

So now, Heero was doing things with one arm, and Duo had taken it upon himself to fix the board. 

"Attack my kobito, will you?? I'll make sure you never hurt him again!"

Heero couldn't resist laughing at Duo, as he continued pounding the nails with a vengance, ranting, shouting, and swearing at the deck. 

"You think this is funny??" Duo raised the hammer in a half-threatening manner, his eyes blazing...

"Actually...yes." Heero failed to keep his voice perfectly flat, and mirth crept around his words.

"Well...yeah...I guess you're right..." Duo whacked the last nail into place, then hung the hammer and toolbelt over one of the deck chairs. 

Duo stood, streching, and gently embraced his mate, carefully winding around his cast.

"But, at least those boards will NEVER touch you again..."

They were laughing as they kissed, which produced an odd sensation as their tounges explored each other's mouths.

Finally, Duo came up for air.

"You know...there's no way I can be on top with your arm like that."

"I suppose we'll just have to experiment, then...unless you'd like to wait another week..."

"A week? Uh-uh...we'll see what we can figure out..." 

End Part 2

[1] Yes, Fat embolisms are currently near-undetectable, and lethal if they reach the brain.

I'm hoping medical science would improve measurably in 300+ odd years.

[2] Same kinda deal. Partially because of Heero's seemingly impossible healing rate, partially because of improved science again. 

Blind Zen Archer 

Please send comments to: [BZArcher@gundam.com][1]

[On to Part 3][2]

[Back to Part 1][3]

[Back to the Series Index][4]

[Back to Blind Zen Archer's page][5]

   [1]: mailto:BZArcher@gundam.com?subject=GW Addiction page
   [2]: ./da3.htm
   [3]: ./da1.htm
   [4]: ./da.htm
   [5]: ../BZA.shtml



	3. Long Day?

Days After: Part 3 by Blind Zen Archer  Days After by Blind Zen Archer Part 3 

Heero gently rubbed his temples as he stared at the monitor on his desk.

There was absolutely no evidence that the fertilizer factory was being used as a bomb plant. They'd even laid off a shift's worth of workers this month!

Why had Une asked him to work overtime for this?

"Maybe she's slipping her glasses on when none of us notice..."

Oh. God. Had he said that aloud?

"I need to get out of here...good thing this report is almost done."

Good thing it was Duo's night to cook, or there would be hell to pay when he got home...

Duo heard the garage door, and began applying the finishing touches to dinner.

"So, are the farmers going to take over the world?"

"Not as far as I can tell...though I suppose the prices in the grocery store could be part of an elaborate plot."

Duo snorted. Heero was beginning to develop a quite subtle and somewhat acidic sense of humor.

"So, why was she making you do two hours of overtime, then?"

"I don't know...maybe she's still pissed about the time I trashed her Aries."

"Who can tell with her? Well, this is pretty much ready, so pour yourself a drink and sit down."

Heero poured a glass of water for himself, and let his jacket slip off his shoulders and onto the back of their couch before slowly settling into his seat.

"Seems like all I do lately is sit down somewhere. In the office, in the car...what is for dinner, anyways?"

Duo came in, setting a skillet onto the marble between their plates.

"Black pepper steak and rice skillet. I wanted to do something relatively quick that you'd like."

"Oh..."

Duo half turned as he filled his own glass, "Something wrong with that?"

"No, I just thought you were going to make the chicken soup recipe you found."

"Oh...I thought about it, but it would take two hours to simmer, and since I wasn't sure when you'd be home, I went for something quick and easy. This only took ten minutes."

"Ah...well, it smells great."

"Thanks," Duo sat and examined Heero carefully, "You look tired, love."

"I feel tired, love. Paperwork is a more stressful battle than any we ever fought with the Gundams."

"Well, how about we eat, watch a little TV to relax, and then get to bed early so you can get some rest?"

"Sounds pretty good...this tastes great, Duo." 

"I thought you liked it."

"You want help with the dishes?"

"If you're not too tired."

Duo lay on the couch, with Heero atop him, and could feel Heero's sigh of relief and fatigue vibrate through his chest.

"Long day."

"Hai..."

"Well, what would you like to watch?" Duo let one arm snake around Heero's chest, while the other idly picked up the remote control.

"No idea...what's on?"

"Hmm...Zero-g football playoffs..."

"I don't think I'm really in the mood for watching people bash their brains out in null-grav."

"Okay...heh. Heheheh..."

"What?"

"Oh, just a historical drama that's coming on in a few minutes..."

"Historical dramas usually don't make you laugh like that."

"This one does. Ever hear of M*A*S*H?"

"No..."

"Trust me, I think it's just what you need."

"Who am I to argue with Shinigami?"

"Exactly."

Duo gently reached down and kissed Heero's forehead and temple, then let his other arm settle protectively acrost his chest after switching the channel.

Well...they'd go to bed early, but maybe they wouldn't go to sleep for a bit longer...

End Part 3

Blind Zen Archer 

Please send comments to: [BZArcher@gundam.com][1]

[On to Part 4][2]

[Back to Part 2][3]

[Back to the Series Index][4]

[Back to Blind Zen Archer's page][5]

   [1]: mailto:BZArcher@gundam.com?subject=GW Addiction page
   [2]: ./da4.htm
   [3]: ./da2.htm
   [4]: ./da.htm
   [5]: ../BZA.shtml



	4. Goodnight...

Days After Part 4 by Blind Zen Archer

03-Aug-2000

Oh, gods...it's been awhile since I wrote any of this.

Sorry it took so long everyone. Real life rose up to bite me in the ass, and I apologize for making you wait.

Warnings...umm...shonen ai, yaoi, probably not the best writing I've ever done. Oh, yeah...this one WILL be primarily from Duo's viewpoint, so if that scares you, GO AWAY!

Duo: Why should I scare them?

Don't ask...

Days After by Blind Zen ArcherPart Four 

The lights were out as Duo pulled into the garage of the house he and his lover had built.

"19 hours in the office...god...My back feels like plywood, and my butt feels like stone..."

He knew no-one could hear him, but sometimes griping about life made it a little easier to deal with.

"And Heero's probably been in bed for hours...I didn't even get to tell him Good Night."

Quietly, the man who still considered himself Shinigami slipped into the common room/kitchen of his house, flipping a lightswitch, and found a note on top of a reheatable container.

__

"Duo, I know you'll be hungry when you get home, so here's dinner. Wake me up when you come to bed, so I can give you a good-night kiss. -Heero." 

"Aww...hon. I'll make sure to." 

Dinner was beef teriyaki, tempura'd vegetables, and soba noodles. Duo could barely make himself wait for the microwave's **::Ding::** before ripping the container open. Heero was learning to be an excellent cook, and Duo had to admit that he'd probably be asking Heero to take over at least part of the household cooking duties. Hee-chan loved his cooking, but Duo loved his cooking even more.

"Maybe I'll cook during the week, and he can cook Fridays and the Weekend...that'll give him time to do the fancier dishes he likes, anyways."

The food left the plate like wheat from a scythe, and Duo quickly rinsed the dishes and set the in the dishwasher. It began running almost immediately.

"You pre-programmed it again, Heero...can't leave you alone with computers for a minute, can I?"

Duo quietly slipped up the stairs and into their bedroom, pausing as he opened the door.

Heero was sleeping in the bed, curving towards where Duo usually slept, his arms outstretched towards the empty space on the king-sized bed, reaching for his missing lover. 

There were times in his life where Duo Maxwell simply didn't know what to say. This was one of them. Love and tears welled up in his eyes, until a single tear streaked down his cheek. The fact that Heero was comfortable enough to stay asleep, despite the sound of the garage opener, microwave, and dishwasher, not to mention the door opening, said just how safe he felt in this house.

And his position on the bed said "I love you" better than words ever could.

Duo slipped out of his clothing quietly, then slipped into bed, moving Heero's arms into an embrace.

Heero stirred softly

"mmm...Duo?"

"Yeah, Hee-chan."

"Ai shiteru, Duo."

"Me too. I love you, too."

They kissed softly, drifting into sleep in each other's arms.

End Part 4

Fini!

Yes, I'll write part five at some point here...

C&C?

Blind Zen Archer

Please send comments to: [BZArcher@gundam.com][1]

[On to Part 5][2]

[Back to Part 3][3]

[Back to the Series Index][4]

[Back to Blind Zen Archer's page][5]

   [1]: mailto:BZArcher@gundam.com?subject=GW Addiction page
   [2]: ./da5.htm
   [3]: ./da3.htm
   [4]: ./da.htm
   [5]: ../BZA.shtml



	5. Now When You Put it That Way...

Days After Part 5 by Blind Zen Archer

07-Aug-2000

Let it never be said that I don't make noise when asked...

Anyways, here's part 5...will it ever end? God, I don't know...something tells me that even if I write an "Ending" it will be open-ended enough that I can come back and put some more chapters into it.

Days After by Blind Zen ArcherPart Five 

Considering what happened the last time that Heero and Duo had had a bar-b-que (Pt. 2, True Believers!), it was hardly surprising that Duo was fairly nervous about holding one after Heero had suggested it before they went to sleep.

"Yes, I know what happened last time, but you did fix the deck, right?"

"Well, yeah..."

"And you were the one who said we should throw a party when Une said we'd cleared up all the work she had scheduled for the month a week and a half early, right?"

"That's true, but..."

"And we DID promise the others that we'd have them over again. And we're all on leave right now."

"Well..."

"And if we have them over on Sunday, we have the rest off the week to ourselves..."

"Now, when you put it that way..."

"So we're agreed?"

"Yeah. Hey, where'd you learn to wrap me around your finger like that?"

"From you, of course." Heero gently rolled over in bed and kissed Duo, taking almost all of the sting out of the remark. The smile on his lips did the rest.

"You call them in the morning, and I'll go shopping."

"Okay. What did you have in mind?" 

"Well, according to that comic book you were reading, any major success deserves a Polynesian style Barbeque."

"You've been reading my... wait. I don't want to start that again, or who knows what I'll be agreeing to," Duo's smile worked wonders on Heero, much as the reverse had, "Just get lots of those little wet-nap things. And we'd better do chicken and fish."

"Oh, that's right. Quatre got Trowa to practice Islam as well."

"I don't think it was so much Quatre got Trowa to do it as Trowa wanted to do it to help himself fit in."

"Yeah. I guess I can see that..."

"Yeah."

When Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Sally, Dorothy, and Relena arrived, the smells of roasting chicken and fish were already wafting down from the massive deck, and Duo came bounding down from the door to meet them.

"Hey! Glad you all got here okay! C'mon back! Heero's been cooking for hours!"

Relena looked the most surprised of all at Duo's announcement. 

"Heero cooked?? The same Heero who ate cold MREs in the field because he didn't know how to heat them up?"

"He's gotten a lot better than that."

"Well, it does smell good...you need help with the bags, Dor?"

"No, I'm fine, Relena."

"Maxwell, you look like an onn--a fool in that outfit."

Duo was resplendant in bermuda shorts, a raggedy t-shirt, and a large apron that read: KISS THE WAITRESS. He was also grinning like a maniac.

"Why thank you, Wufei! Sally, what's it like holding his leash, anyways?"

"Easier than you'd expect. Especially when I've also got the whip hand."

"Wow... I never figured you for the BDSM person, Wufei."

Sweatdrops broke out in profusion as Heero stepped to Duo's rescue.

"It's ready. Duo, can you give me a hand with the platters?"

"Sure!"

The two men returned with 2 huge platters covered in food. One was primarily a large tuna, smothered in a pineapple and ginger glaze, and served with roasted vegetables. The other was an equally large chicken which had been smothered in a honey and plum glaze, then roasted until charred, and served with dumplings, plums, and pineapple slices.

"Heero, this looks like a professional chef did it."

"Thank you, Quatre. I've found out that I really enjoy cooking."

"It's getting to the point where I have to beat him home from work to be able to cook dinner, and even then, half the time he's got something slow roasting in the oven."

"It sounds like you two need to start scheduling your kitchen time." It was Trowa's first major comment of the day, but the casual good humor was a wonderful touch.

"Naah, we'd have a lot less fun that way, right?"

"Hmm...yes, I suppose you're right."

"Well, it tastes delicious, and no-one's fallen through the floor yet, so nice party, you guys."

"Yet, Dorothy?"

"Oh...bad choice of words there. Sorry, Heero, Duo."

"No problem. Besides, Duo was very effective at taking care of that."

"Effective?"

Duo actually blushed at Relena's raised eyebrow. 

"It's... ah... a long story..."

"I'll bet."

Unlike the last party, the only couple sleeping over was Relena and Dorothy, and they had taken over the guest room in the basement, leaving Heero and Duo to finish the dishes while they got ready for bed.

"So, that went pretty well."

"Yeah, you were right. You're getting better and better about judging people outside of a battlefield."

"And you're getting better at letting me do the cooking."

Duo set the last dish into the drying rack, and swept Heero into an embrace from behind.

"The rest of the week to ourselves, huh? My, I hope we'll be able to figure out something to keep us busy..."

Heero's eyes flashed with amusement as he looked back at Duo.

"Somehow, I don't think we'll have a problem with that."

Suddenly, a cry boiled up from the basement and into the kitchen.

"DORRRROTHYYYYY!"

Heero actually blanched for a moment, until he realized Relena was not calling out for him.

"You have no idea how glad I am that I don't have to hear cries like that every day from her..."

Duo smirked. "Well, I guess they've already started on their week off. Shall we?"

End Part 5

C&C?

Blind Zen Archer

Please send comments to: [BZArcher@gundam.com][1]

[On to Part 6][2]

[Back to Part 4][3]

[Back to the Series Index][4]

[Back to Blind Zen Archer's page][5]

   [1]: mailto:BZArcher@gundam.com?subject=GW Addiction page
   [2]: ./da6.htm
   [3]: ./da4.htm
   [4]: ./da.htm
   [5]: ../BZA.shtml



	6. Remebering. Wondering.

Days After Part 6 by Blind Zen Archer

24-Aug-2000

I have a little free time where I'm totally exhausted, so I thought I'd write a little to relax.

Warnings: Yaoi, though no lemon planned, AU, possible OOC, and I'm cooking dinner tonight, so don't touch that cookie jar!

Duo: Should we be a little worried about putting our lives in this guy's hands?

Heero: Hn...

Days After by Blind Zen ArcherPart Six 

Heero could feel that Duo was still awake. Gently, he let his arms wrap gently around his lover's shoulders, reassuring as much as inviting.

"Another nightmare?"

"Not exactly."

"Mm?"

"I've been thinking about the kids in the Maxwell church lately. Remembering. Wondering."

"Wondering what life would have been like for them if they'd lived?"

"Wondering what life would have been like for them if they'd found a home the way I did with G, Howard, and the Sweeper group."

"So ka. And?"

"I think...I mean...have you ever considered being..."

"A father?"

Duo nodded, and Heero was surprised at how his usually sure and collected partner was near floundering as he tried to communicate the thoughts that had been running through his mind.

"I'd be lying if I'd never considered the possibility. But adoption agencies usually aren't too quick to place children in same sex marraiges. Even with all the children displaced by the wars."

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't try. I think we'd be good parents. And maybe a gentle suggestion from the head of the Preventers on behalf of some war heroes could speed things up?"

"Hn..."

"Well?"

"You're sure?"

"Yes." No hesitation here. Shinigami had made up his mind, and no-one would change it for him.

"Then why don't we make call an adoption agency in the morning, and if they block us, talk to Une."

"You mean it...you really mean it!"

"Hai. Ai shiteru, Duo."

"Ai shiteru, Heero." 

The first meetings had been awkward at best. A same sex couple? Even with the endorsement from the World Nation and the Preventer organization, it was highly irregular.

But the same determination that got them through 2 years of hell on the battlefield also carried them through endless bureaucracy and bigotry. 6 months after the initial request was made, it was time.

"So, they say they've found a child for you?"

"Yeah. Quatre, could you and Trowa cover our shift for the next week or so? I know you two are up for a 2 week R&R, but..."

"Trowa thought we should offer, if you didn't ask, Duo."

"Thanks. It means a lot to us."

"If you hadn't noticed, I think everyone in the office has been rooting for you two."

"Well, you'd know, wouldn't you?"

Quatre's smile reminded Duo of the angels in churches. Beatific, and almost omnipresent. "Yeah, I suppose I would." 

"Mr. Yuy? Mr. Maxwell?"

Both men who had walked into fiery death without hesitation on countless occasions now locked eyes with each other before standing. This was one of the most important things they'd ever do, and they both knew it.

"Ready, love?"

"Nimyu ryoukai."

"Duo, that just doesn't sound right when you say it."

"Heh." 

The Adoption Agent was sitting at a smartdesk, with a display hovering at about forehead level with both their pictures on it.

"The child matches your primary criteria almost perfectly. Colony born, lost her parents recently, no living relatives, etc."

"What's the almost, then?"

"Well, Mr. Maxwell, the age is a little younger than you put down as ideal."

"That's not a problem. How old is she?"

"6 months."

"When can we meet her?"

"Just sign these."

"What's her name?"

"Tara." 

Three days later, Heero parked in the garage, and opened the door for Duo and their newest addition.

"Welcome home, Tara. It's not much, but we hope you'll like it here."

A soft cooing noise that sounded pleased made both men's hearts melt. They were surprised however, to find people waiting for them.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Well, Heero, since my office helped push through the adoption papers..."

"And my ministry attached a glowing reccomendation with it..."

"We all decided we wanted to see the baby!"

As the two new parents looked at the smiling faces of life-long friends, former enemies turned allies, and well wishers, tears began to cloud their vision.

Duo broke the silence softly, and with a glowing smile, as he gently shifted his daughter in his arms so her little face, framed by soft wheat colored hair, because visible.

"Well, this is Tara, everyone. She's a little sleepy right now, but once she wakes up, I think she's going to like meeting all her new aunts and uncles." 

END!

Well, how did you guys like that chapter?

I tried to make it longer and a bit more fleshed out that the usual, since I hadn't written one in awhile.

Blind Zen Archer

Please send comments to: [BZArcher@gundam.com][1]

[On to Part 7][2]

[Back to Part 5][3]

[Back to the Series Index][4]

[Back to Blind Zen Archer's page][5]

   [1]: mailto:BZArcher@gundam.com?subject=GW Addiction page
   [2]: ./da7.htm
   [3]: ./da5.htm
   [4]: ./da.htm
   [5]: ../BZA.shtml



	7. Well, What Should I Be Now?

Days After Part 7 by Blind Zen Archer

30-Aug-2000

Things are bad in my life right now, but writing usually makes things better, so...

This one is sort of based out of a challenge Nicole82 put up on GWML, but not exactly. Let's just say the challenged sparked an idea.

Warnings: Babies. Yaoi. Paperwork. Spam tastes like boiled bricks.

Days After by Blind Zen ArcherPart Seven 

Duo scrunched up his nose as he heard the faxprinter installed in their living room come to life. 

"Heero, I know Une was nice enough to let us work from home for awhile, but..."

"I know. I'll see what this one is. Why don't you go wake Tara up from her nap, or she won't want to sleep tonight."

"Right." Duo rose and softly walked into the nursery, with it's walls covered in soft blue and rubber-duckie wallpaper.

Tara was laying blissfully in her crib, with her hands gently grasping a rattle that Trowa had given her at the impromptu baby shower that had occured when they'd brought her home.

"Hey beautiful, it's time to see the world again." Keeping his voice soft, Duo gently lifted her out of the crib and cradled her in his arms, as she opened her eyes and smiled toothlessly at him. 

"You've amazing, you know. You're much better behaved than the babies at the Maxwell orphanage. They'd kick and fuss and scream if anyone even tried to change their diapers, much less wake them from a nap."

"Speaking of which... it smells like you're about ready for a change, precious."

Tara cooed and giggled when Duo carefully removed the cloth diaper and got down to the buisness at hand. 

"Well, that all goes into the bin... and there's the baby powder... and here's the diapers... you know, this isn't half as hard as it was the first few times."

"That's because you've been practicing."

"Thanks, koi. Ooops." 

"Tara, I know you're happy to see me, but you shouldn't try to crawl off the table." Heero gently held his daughter as she gently took hold of one of his outstretched fingers and began to squeeze.

"You know, she's going to be impossible to stay angry with. Thoses eyes already look like they could swallow people whole."

"And she's going to have us for parents. Imagine the stuff she'll pick up..."

"Well, for the moment, you've got some work you need to do, too."

"Oh, what did Une send us?"

"Apparently they've decided we need new cover identities again."

"Again?? We've rewritten our life stories four or five times now."

"Six, actually. But some reporter paid someone to slip out a copy of the current duty roster, so now we all get new "official" names and backgrounds."

"Great. Well, what should I be now?"

"I'm from a family of watchmakers."

"What brought that on?"

"My watch stopped and I had to put a new battery in yesterday."

"Ah. Here Tara... bottle? Bottle, yeah..."

"Professional nanny?"

"Hmm... well... not exactly something that qualifies me to be a secret agent."

"Cat burglar on suspended sentence?"

"Mmm... I kinda like the sound of that. What brought that along?"

"Tara just stole the band off your braid and you didn't even notice."

Duo looked down at his daughter with wide eyes and a broad smile as he watched her try to insert the broad hairband into her mouth.

"You didn't! Oh, you're such a silly little girl... here, why don't you take this squeezey bear instead?"

Deftly, Duo switched the hairband with a pink squeezey teddy bear, which Tara happily inserted into her mouth instead.

"She's gonna be a little handful."

"And a little angel."

"Yeah."

End Part 7

Whadday think, sirs?

Blind Zen Archer

Please send comments to: [BZArcher@gundam.com][1]

[Back to Part 6][2]

[Back to the Series Index][3]

[Back to Blind Zen Archer's page][4]

   [1]: mailto:BZArcher@gundam.com?subject=GW Addiction page
   [2]: ./da6.htm
   [3]: ./da.htm
   [4]: ../BZA.shtml



End file.
